MISUNDERSTOOD
by Fuyuhime Ryuu
Summary: Ryeowook gampang salah sangka sama niat baik kyuhyun. Tapi kyuhyun pun gak pernah mau ngotot membenarkan pendapatnya, dan hanya memilih diam./ Kyuwook/Friendship/T-M for rude words/Oneshot/RnR?


**MISUNDERSTOOD...**

This fic © Fuyuhime Ryuu

All of cast © GOD and themselves

Rated : T – M for rude words

Genre: Friendship, Drama, Hurt/Comfort.

 **Warning!** Gaje, abal, Typo(S), No Bashing,

 **Don't like, DON'T READ THEN...!**

 **_o0o_**

 **"** **Only a true best friend can protect you from your immortal enemies"**

 **-Richelle Mead,** ** _Vampire Academy_**

 **_o0o_**

Happy Reading...

 **_** ** _Misunderstood_** **_**

"Aku benci padamu kyu, jangan pernah lagi kau datang dalam kehidupanku. Kau bukan lagi temanku. Dengar itu." Seorang bocah tampan nampak berteriak sambil terus menunjuk kearah bocah satunya yang hanya melongo mendengar kalimat temannya itu.

"Geunde wookie?. Aku hanya..." Bocah satunya lagi yang berkulit putih salju itu nampak hendak memberikan penjelasan. Namun, "Diam...!" Pekik bocah pertama kesal. "Kau selalu menyakiti sahabat baruku. Kau jahat kyu..." Lanjutnya seraya membantu bocah lain berdiri.

Bocah pucat itu tak mampu mengatakan apapun. _Ah... Dia salah faham lagi..."_ Batinnya.

 **_** ** _Misunderstood_** **_**

Kedua bocah itu sudah tumbuh dengan baik, meski persahabatan mereka semakin memburuk. Kim ryeowook bocah ceria yang berharap bisa menjadi kuat dengan tubuh mungilnya. Dan Cho kyuhyun, bocah tampan yang semakin tumbuh tinggi yang akhirnya direkrut menjadi bagian dari salah satu geng sekolah yang terkenal kuat reputasinya.

"Ah wookie... Malam nanti kita ke club mau?." Tanya seorang namja berparas manis dengan senyum mengembang diwajahnya.

"Club...? Club apa? Kenapa malam?." Tanya ryeowook polos.

"Aigoo, club malam wookie... Kau ini kuper sekali..." Kekeh namja manis bernama lee hyukjae.

"Ah... Tapi kita kan masih dibawah umur. Belum boleh kesana hyukkie."

"Alah... Kau ini. Sudah banyak kok teman-teman kita yang kesana. Jangan khawatir. Aku jamin kau bisa masuk kesana."

"Baiklah, jam berapa? "

"Jam 10 aku akan jemput kamu, gimana?"

"Oke..." Kesepakatan akhirnya terjadi. Keduanya nampak memancarkan wajah senangnya.

 **_** ** _Misunderstood_** **_**

Kyuhyun tengah berjalan menuju toilet saat jam pelajaran masih berlangsung. Hasratnya untuk buang air kecil begitu menggebu merasuki tubuhnya.

"Bagaimana?." Sebuah suara terdengar begitu saja di indera dengarnya dari dalam toilet.

"Berhasil. Ah.. ternyata kim ryeowook memang sangat polos... Hahaha... " Ucap suara lainnya dengan lagak memerintah. Kyuhyun yang mendengarnya mencelos seketika.

"Hahhaha... Anak kaya memang biasanya bodoh hyukkie. Setelah dia teler ambil dompetnya. Pasti tebal. Dia kan sangat kaya." Balas yang lain.

"Hm... Aku pikir juga begitu. Setelahnya kutraktir kalian semua..." Lanjut namja yang ternyata lee hyukjae itu.

Kyuhyun yang sudah mulai panas segera mendekat kearah pembicaraan itu. "Apa yang akan kau lakukan pada kim ryeowook?." Tanya kyuhyun dingin.

"Ah... Kyuhyunnie... Kami hanya berencana mengajaknya bersenang-senang. Mau ikut?." Lee hyukjae dengan santainya menjawab.

"Batalkan!." Ucap kyuhyun penuh penekanan.

"Eh,,,?" Hyukjae nampak tak mengerti dengan ucapan kyuhyun. "Batalkan dan aku akan memberikanmu uang yang kau inginkan." Lanjut kyuhyun tetap dengan suaranya yang dingin.

"Ha...?" Hyukjae dan temannya masih tak mengerti. "Atau kau memang mau berurusan denganku lee hyukjae?".

"Kau mengenalku?." Hyukjae mulai gugup. Pandangan kyuhyun semakin garang mengintimidasi. "Lihat saja kalau kau berani melakukannya pada wookie, aku tak segan membuat hidupmu kacau." Kyuhyun segera keluar dari toilet setelah sebelumnya melempar wajah hyukjae dengan cek berisi 10.000.000 won. "Cih..." Decih hyukjae kesal melihat perilaku kyuhyun.

Diambilnya ponsel yang selalu berada disakunya, dan dicarinya kontak bernama kim ryeowook dan kemudian melakukan panggilan.

" _Yeoboseyo hyukkie... Waeyo...?"_ Tanya suara diseberang.

"Cho kyuhyun dari kelas 1-A itu temanmu?." Tanya hyukjae masih dengan suaranya yang kesal.

" _Ah... Aku hanya mengenalnya, Waeyo...?_ "

"Kita batalkan saja rencana kita nanti malam. Aku tidak mau berurusan dengan kyuhyun."

" _Eh... Kenapa..."_ Belum selesai suara diseberang berbicara, hyukjae sudah memutuskannya begitu saja dan membantingnya kasar hingga menjadi berkeping-keping. "Sialan..." Umpatnya kesal dan segera melangkah meninggalkan toilet.

 **_** ** _Misunderstood_** **_**

"Kau melakukannya lagi kyu..." Geram ryeowook kesal. Langkah kakinya yang tak bisa dikatakan pendek itu segera melangkah kemanapun berusaha menemukan sang –mantan- teman itu.

Dan beberapa langkah setelahnya dia menemukan namja yang tengah dicarinya sedang berkumpul bersama gengnya.

"Aku perlu bicara denganmu kyuhyun ah..." Ucap ryeowook tegas tepat didepan kyuhyun.

Beberapa namja lain nampak berdiri kesal dengan ketidaksopanan ryewook namun kyuhyun segera mencegahnya. Ryeowook segera melangkah menjauh dari kerumunan itu. Dan kyuhyun mengikutinya dengan tenang.

"Kau melakukannya lagi kyu." Kecam ryeowook dengan suara dinginnya. Kyuhyun hanya terdiam tak berniat menanggapi kalimat ryeowook.

"Kenapa kau selalu menggangguku?. Kau selalu mengganggu teman yang mulai mendekat padaku. Kau senang melakukannya?. Kau senang aku menjadi penyendiri?. Kau keterlaluan kyu..." cerocos ryeowook menumpahkan segenap kekesalannya.

"Kalau kau merasa sendiri, jadilah temanku saja. Aku tidak akan pernah menyakiti maupun mengkhianatimu." Balas kyuhyun pelan.

"Tidak mau... Aku benci padamu kyu. Sekalipun kau memohon di bawah kakiku, aku tidak akan mau menjadi temanmu lagi." Kesal ryeowook. "Jangan mengganggu kehidupanku lagi, atau aku akan membalas 1000 kali lipat dari yang kau perbuat. Camkan itu." Ancam ryeowook selanjutnya.

Ryeowook segera berlari meninggalkankan kyuhyun dengan hatinya yang masih dipenuhi kemarahan. Sementara itu kyuhyun nampak meneteskan satu cairan bening dari matanya, namun segera dihapusnya, khawatir ada tetesan lain yang mengikutinya. _Gwenchana... Gwenchana... Setidaknya dia tidak akan tahu kalau dirinya hampir diperalat dan sedih setelahnya._ Batin kyuhyun dan kembali ke gerombolannya.

 **_** ** _Misunderstood_** **_**

Sudah 3 hari semenjak kejadian hari itu. Tidak ada banyak perubahan diantara keduanya, kecuali ryeowook yang nampak tersipu saat berada disamping seorang gadis cantik berpakaian ketat.

"Wookie ah... Pulang nanti traktir aku makan di cafe S, nde?. Kau mau?." Tanya gadis itu lembut dan menggoda.

"Tentu saja ji hyo ya.." Jawab ryeowook senang. _Apa ini berarti kencan?,_ batin ryeowook berbunga.

"Jeongmal...?. Choaeyo wokkie ah..." Si gadis yang dipanggil ji hyo itu nampak menggelendot di lengan ryeowook menimbulkan desiran di hati ryeowook, desiran yang tak mampu didefinisikannya.

"Nado ji hyo ya.." Balas ryeowook berusaha mengartikan bahwa gadis itu menyukainya, atau bahkan mencintainya.

Keduanya tenggelam dalam dunia merah jambu yang tercipta begitu saja. Sementara itu tanpa sengaja kyuhyun melewati keduanya, dan memilih memalingkan wajahnya. Toh, itu bukan urusannya bukan. Apalagi saat dilihat wajah ryeowook yang nampak senang itu. Diam-diam kyuhyun turut tersenyum melihatnya.

 **_** ** _Misunderstood_** **_**

"Kyu..." Seorang namja bertubuh dempal itu nampak menyusul langkah santai kyuhyun.

"Kangin hyung, waeyo...?" Tanya kyuhyun saat namja yang memanggilnya sudah mulai menjajari langkahnya.

"Kyu, bocah pendek yang sering mencarimu itu... Apa dia temanmu...?" Tanya kangin -bocah dempal itu.

"Ehm... Hm..." Jawab kyuhyun tak yakin. Masihkah bisa dikatakan teman?.

"Gawat... Kenapa dia bisa dekat dengan ji hyo?." Wajah kangin terlihat memucat.

"Waeyo...?" Kyuhyun masih santai saja menanggapi kalimat yang keluar dari mulut kangin.

"Ji hyo itu gadisnya kim heechul. Dia bisa dalam masalah kalau melanjutkan hubungannya." Jawab kangin semakin serius.

Kyuhyun memelototkan matanya saat mengetahui milik siapa song ji hyo, teman sekelasnya itu.

"Kim heechul. Siswa sekolah Z?"

"Hm... Kau harus memberitahu temanmu itu untuk berhati-hati kyu." Lanjut kangin.

"Tidak akan berhasil hyung."

"Wae...?"

"Karena dia membenciku."

"Wae...?"

"Pilihanku..."

"Mwo...?"

"Melindunginya."

"Ha...? Apa yang salah dengan melindungi sahabat kyu?."

Kyuhyun terdiam sejenak dan memilih mengangkat bahu akhirnya. "Aku akan membereskannya."

"Hm... Aku percaya kau mampu melakukannya. Jangan buat keributan, setidaknya didalam sekolah. Kau sangat tahu reputasi kim heechul bukan?." Kyuhyun nampak mengangguk sebagai persetujuan.

 **_** ** _Misunderstood_** **_**

"Ji hyo sshi. Bisa bicara sebentar?." Tanya kyuhyun didepan meja sang primadona sekolah itu dijam istirahat itu.

"Nde, tentu saja." Jawabnya riang.

Keduanya segera meninggalkan kelas meninggalkan kasak kusuk beberapa teman mereka.

Langkah mereka tertuju pada ruang peralatan bersih-bersih. Kyuhyun segera membalikkan tubuhnya mencoba mengawali permohonannya. "Ji hyo sshi. Bisakah kau menjauhi kim ryeowook siswa kelas 1-C?." Tanya kyuhyun dengan suara rendahnya.

"Waeyo...?". Tanya ji hyo dengan wajah _innocent_ nya.

"Dia akan terkena masalah kalau kau terus bersamanya." Lanjut kyuhyun berusaha meyakinkan.

"Hah... Seperti aku peduli saja." Kekeh ji hyo.

"Tapi aku peduli padanya."

"Aku akan melepaskannya, hanya dalam satu kondisi."

"Katakan..."

Dan saat itu juga, ryeowook yang kebetulan dihukum karena kesiangan bangun, tengah menuju ruang peralatan untuk mengembalikan peralatan yang dipinjamnya untuk membersihkan gedung olahraga pagi tadi. Mendengar ada suara dari dalam ruangan, -suara yang familiar ditelinganya-, dia memilih untuk berhenti dan mencuri dengar pembicaraan keduanya.

"Jadilah namjachinguku."

"Ha...?."

"Itu penawaranku kyuhyun sshi..." Ji hyo tersenyum licik.

"Baiklah..." Jawab kyuhyun akhirnya setuju. Ji hyo tersenyum menang.

Namun ryeowook yang sudah dipenuhi dengan kemarahan itu segera melangkah kasar ke dalam ruang peralatan. "Yha...!" Teriaknya kesal.

Kyuhyun yang tak menyangka akan ada ryeowook disana seketika melotot kaget. "Wookie..." Kaget ji hyo pelan.

"Kau mengambilnya juga dariku, baj####n..." Ryeowook segera memukulkan sapu ditangannya sekuat tenaga kearah kyuhyun hingga patah menjadi dua. Kyuhyun hanya terdiam ditempat, tak ada perlawanan apapun darinya.

"Kau sudah kuperingatkan kyu. Apa kau pikir aku Cuma mengatakan omong kosong. Lihat saja apa yang bisa aku lakukan padamu." Ucap ryeowook sambil berlalu dengan wajahnya yang memerah penuh amarah.

"Gwenchana kyunnie?." Tanya ji hyo sok perhatian.

"Gwenchana. Aku bahkan belum menghadapi yang lebih mengerikan." Jawab kyuhyun tenang, sementara ji hyo hanya terkekeh mendengarnya. "Kita kembali..." Ajak kyuhyun. Dan dijawaban anggukan oleh ji hyo. Segera saja ji hyo memerangkap lengan kyuhyun dengan tangannya. Dan keduanya berjalan layaknya pasangan baru yang sedang kasmaran. –Atau mungkin hanya berlaku pada ji hyo.-

 **_** ** _Misunderstood_** **_**

"Kau cari penyakit kyu..." Ucap kangin dengan suara dinginnya. Diusapnya wajahnya kasar.

Kyuhyun hanya terdiam ditempat. "Lantas apa rencanamu sekarang setelah kau menggandeng wanita heechul?." Namja dengan wajah lembut berdimple tunggal itu bertanya dengan suaranya yang dalam yang selalu membuat kyuhyun merasa nyaman.

"Entahlah hyung. Yang penting aku sudah bisa menjauhkannya dari wookie dulu." Balas kyuhyun tak yakin.

"Pabo namja... Kim heechul tidak akan melepaskanmu kyu." Kesal kangin sembari mencengkeram kerah baju kyuhyun.

"Aku akan melindungimu." Kali ini namja imut dengan bibir shape M yang berbicara. Tangannya segera menarik paksa tangan kangin yang masih setia di kerah baju kyuhyun.

"Aku juga pasti akan melindunginya. Tapi maknae ini benar-benar bodoh minnie..." Ucap kangin sambil memandang tajam ke arah kyuhyun yang memilih untuk memandang keluar.

"Aku tidak akan melibatkan kalian. Kalian juga bisa mengeluarkanku dari _asterisk."_ Lanjut kyuhyun sambil memandang kearah luar.

"Apa yang kau katakan maknae?." Seorang namja yang baru saja datang turut menimpali. "Asterisk hanya akan lengkap ketika lima penyangganya menyatu. Kalau salah satunya menghilang, menurutmu bagaimana bentuknya?."

Kyuhyun menoleh dan mendapati namja tinggi dengan wajah lembut itu yang datang, "Hankyung hyung..."

"Gumawo. Tapi aku akan tetap mengusahakan agar kalian tak terlibat." Yakin kyuhyun.

"Kau melupakan kalimat aristoteles kyu. Sahabat itu seperti satu jiwa dalam dua tubuh, atau dalam kasus kita, dalam lima tubuh. Kalau salah satu sakit, kau pikir yang lainnya tidak akan merasakan?." Namja berlesung pipi tunggal bernama park jungsoo atau lebih dikenal leeteuk itu kembali berbicara.

Kyuhyun hanya terdiam mendengar setiap kalimat dari 4 orang namja yang lebih tua darinya itu. _Jeongmal gumawo. Geunde, aku tidak bersedia mengorbankan apapun selain diriku sendiri, Biar aku sendiri yang merasakan sakitnya._ Batin kyuhyun egois.

Namja berbibir shape M bernama lee sungmin itu nampak memeluk kyuhyun erat. "Kau akan baik-baik saja. Ada kami di sisimu. Kami akan melindungimu, karena kau berharga bagi kami. Kami tak ingin kehilangan lagi."

 **_** ** _Misunderstood_** **_**

"Hah... Pel###r itu menempel pada anggota baru _asterisk_?." Kim heechul namja tampan sekaligus cantik yang memiliki garis kekejaman diwajahnya itu nampak menyeringai mengerikan. "Menarik..." Lanjutnya.

"Kalau kau ingin bermain dengan mereka, kami akan menemanimu heenim." Namja dengan wajah _childish_ yang sebenarnya sama sekali tak pantas jadi anggota geng itu nampak menyeringai.

"Cari tahu identitasnya." Perintah heechul mutlak.

"Arraseo...hyungnim..." Jawab beberapa namja kompak.

"Heh... Lama tidak bertemu chingu..." Seringaian heechul kembali terlihat. Entah makna apa yang tersirat disana.

 **_** ** _Misunderstood_** **_**

Jam sekolah telah berakhir, para siswa paran high school berlomba-lomba meninggalkan penjara pendidikan yang membuat beberapa dari mereka merasa kelelahan.

"Kyu, wookie sebenarnya sudah berjanji mau mentraktirku di cafe. Karena sekarang kau yang menjadi namjachinguku, kau yang harus menggantikannya mentraktirku." Ajak ji hyo sambil menggeleyut manja dilengan namja berkulit putih itu.

Kyuhyun mendesah sesaat dan berusaha memalingkan wajahnya. "Kalau begitu kita putus saja." Balas kyuhyun dingin.

"Hah...? Kamu ngomong apa sih...? Kan kita baru jadian kemarin?."

"Karena aku tidak menyukaimu ji hyo sshi.."

"Kalau kau seperti ini, aku akan mendekati wookie lagi. Kau tahu kan apa yang terjadi pada wookie kalau aku mendekatinya?."

"Kau tidak akan bisa melakukannya ji hyo sshi." Kyuhyun mulai mendekati ji hyo dan mencium helai rambutnya yang panjang. "Wookie tak akan suka lagi denganmu. Kau tak lebih dari bekasku. Kau juga tahu dia sangat membenciku." Kekeh kyuhyun yang malah membuat ji hyo memucat.

"Sialan... Kau sudah membuatku marah. Lihat apa yang bisa aku lakukan untuk membalasmu kyu..." Teriak ji hyo sambil menahan air matanya. Sesungguhnya dia sangat menyukai namja tampan disampingnya ini. Sekalipun dengan cara kotor, ia ingin mendapatkannya. Dan kini hatinya begitu sakit mengetahui kenyataan dialah yang justru dipermainkan namja yang begitu dicintainya.

Ji hyo segera berlari meninggalkan kyuhyun yang memilih terdiam ditempatnya."Hahh... Berurusan dengan wanita benar-benar merepotkan." Desahnya lelah. Entah karena apa dia merasa begitu lelah.

Kyuhyun melangkahkan kakinya. Tujuannya hanya satu, pintu gerbang rumahnya yang aman, nyaman, dan sepi.

Beberapa langkah telah dilaluinya, dan tiba-tiba saja sebuah suara menghentikan langkahnya. "Cho kyuhyun." Panggil suara itu.

Kyuhyun yang merasa namanya dipanggil segera membalikkan tubuhnya. Seorang namja cantik dengan seragam yang berbeda dari yang dikenakannya nampak berdiri gagah seorang diri beberapa meter darinya. "Nde...?" Tanyanya kyuhyun kalem.

"Kau tak mengenalku?." Tanya namja cantik itu dengan wajahnya yang berubah sangat dingin tanpa senyuman apapun yang mewarnainya. Kyuhyun yang memang merasa tak mengenal siapa namja dihadapannya. "Nu... guseyo...?" Tanya kyuhyun bingung.

Namja itu hanya menyeringai sembari mendekati tempat kyuhyun berdiri. Namja itu tiba-tiba membungkuk sopan. "Ireumi, kim heechul imnida. Bangapsimnida choi kyuhyun sshi." Ucapnya kali ini tersenyum begitu menawan. Hampir terlihat _innocent_.

Kyuhyun sungguh terkejut, meski sedetik kemudian dia mengembalikan _poker face_ miliknya. "Nde, bangapsimnida." Balas kyuhyun tak kalah sopan.

Kim heechul sungguh terkesan dengan ketenangan yang diperlihatkan oleh kyuhyun. Tidak ada seorangpun yang tak mengenalnya, bahkan paran high school yang ternyata adalah sekolahnya yang sebelumnya. _Well,_ karena suatu masalah seorang kim heechul terpaksa keluar dari sekolahnya itu.

"Apakah ada sesuatu yang perlu anda sampaikan pada saya?." Tanya kyuhyun masih dengan kalimatnya yang sopan.

"Aku pikir iya. Dan seharusnya anda sudah tahu dan sudah menduganya. Anda melakukan satu kesalahan loh... Sadar kan?." Tanya heechul sembari menyeringai jahat.

Kyuhyun nampak mengangguk santai. "Aku meminjam wanitamu sebentar tadi." Balas kyuhyun santai.

"Wa... Sejujurnya itu melukai perasaanku kyuhyun sshi. Kau hanya mempermainkannya?." Cibir heechul.

"Dan anda tidak melakukannya juga?. Hah... Saya tidak yakin." Kyuhyun tak nampak gentar.

"Anggota _asterisk_ memang beda. Sama sekali tak bisa dipojokkan."Heechul nampak tersenyum senang. "Meski begitu, kau masih belum bisa menyombongkan diri kyuhyun sshi. Karena kau tak lebih dari seorang pengganti dan pelengkap." Lanjut heechul meremehkan.

"Wae...?" Kyuhyun nampak terkejut dengan kalimat heechul. " _Asterisk_ bukan kumpulan orang bodoh kyuhyun sshi. Kau punya mulut untuk bertanya." Kekeh heechul.

"Apa aku terlihat diam saja dari tadi?."

"Hm... Tidak juga. Sampai jumpa." Heechul segera berlalu dari hadapan kyuhyun dan memasuki mobil merah terang miliknya. "Oh ya... Aku suka dengan sikapmu." Heechul segera melambaikan tangannya kearah kyuhyun.

"Suka? Aku bahkan tidak menyukai diriku sendiri." Batin kyuhyun kesal dengan kalimat neechul sebelumnya.

Kyuhyun segera memilih untuk melanjutkan langkahnya. Beberapa meter dibelakangnya, seorang namja mungil nampak memperhatikan setiap gerak gerik kyuhyun dengan intens.

"Padahal aku sebenarnya tidak berbahaya kyu. Tapi kau terus mengusikku. Beginilah aku ketika terbangun. Semoga kau bisa mengerti tindakanku ini kyu." Ucapnya pelan.

 **_** ** _Misunderstood_** **_**

"Oppa, dia mempermainkanku, arra...?" Song ji hyo nampak kesal menanggapi wajah super flat milik namja bermata kecil itu. "Kau bilang kau menyukaiku. Jebal lakukan sesuatu untuk membalas rasa kesalku ini." Lanjut yeoja berwajah cantik itu.

"Apa yang bisa kulakukan ji hyo ah...?" Tanya namja tampan bernama kim jong woon atau lebih dikenal yesung itu dingin.

"Dia punya seorang teman. Sakiti temannya, maka dia juga akan mati dengan perlahan." Seringaian ji hyo tiba-tiba saja terlihat.

"Hyungnim tidak akan menyukainya ji hyo ah." Yyesung mulai menampakkan ekspresi minta maafnya.

"Hah...?. Kau lebih mencintai heechul dibanding aku. _Well,_ kalau itu pilihanmu. Haruskah aku memberitahukan hubungan yang kita jalin dibelakangnya?."

"Ji hyo ah.."

"Bunuh kim ryeowook untukku. Dan aku milikmu selamanya atau kau akan berakhir ditangan orang yang kau hormati." Ji hyo segera meninggalkan yesung yang masih terpekur dengan seluruh pikirannya.

 **_** ** _Misunderstood_** **_**

Kyuhyun mulai melangkah menyusuri jalanan yang sudah dihafalnya betul pagi itu. Jalanan mulai ramai dengan banyak orang yang memulai paginya dengan berbagai rutinitasnya.

Dipandanginya jam tangan yang melingkar dipergelanagn tangannya. 06:30. Begitulah yang tulisan yang tertera dijam digitalnya itu.

Jalanan mulai sepi saat dia mulai melewati sebuah gang yang biasa dia lalu, mengingat itu adalah jalan pintas menuju gerbang sekolahnya.

Beberapa orang dengan pakaian kaos dan celana jins nampak menghadang langkahnya. Kyuhyunpun berhenti demi melihat pemandangan menngerikan itu. Mereka semua pasti bukan anak sekolahan melihat telinga mereka yang tak luput dari lubang bekas tindikan.

"Cho kyuhyun?." Salah seorang namja dengan perawakan kekar dan suara serak bertanya

"Nde." Balas kyuhyun santai. "Ada urusan apa kalian denganku?." Tanya kyuhyun pelan. Bukan karena takut, lebih pada tidak suka memancing emosi.

"Seseorang meminta kami untuk menghajarmu."

"Nugu?."

"Aku." Seorang namja berperawakan mungil nampak menyeringai dibelakang barisan namja bertubuh besar itu.

Kyuhyun mengangguk sesaat. Mengerti akan situasinya dengan cepat. "Kemarilah kalau begitu." Balas kyuhyun tak gentar.

Beberapa namja entah mengapa langsung panas dengan kalimat dingin kyuhyun. Mereka menyerbu membabi buta. Tapi seperti memberi kesempatan bagi mereka, kyuhyun memilih posisi bertahan dibanding menyerang. Beberapa pukulan berhasil dialamatkan padanya. Itu sudah cukup membuatnya berdarah dibeberapa bagian.

Kyuhyun tidak nampak membalas, dia hanya terus menghindari terkena bagian vital tubuhnya saja.

Disisi lain, ryeowook nampak puas saat melihat sang sahabat terluka sedimikian rupa. Hingga, "Yha...!" Sebuah suara lantang menginterupsi perkelahian mereka. Kyuhyun segera mengenali suara milik salah satu teman gengnya itu. Tubuhnya segera digunakan untuk menyerbu maju saat orang-orang yang semula memukulinya terkejut dan kehilangan konsentrasi sesaat.

Kaki jenjangnya segera digunakan untuk menendang tubuh mungil ryeowook hingga membuatnya terpental direrumputan sisi kiri jalan. Disana terdapat tembok tinggi yang menyembunyikan tubuh ryeowook seutuhnya. Sementara itu kyuhyun kembali menubruk beberapa orang, sodok sana sini. Sementara kangin terus berusaha memukul semua orang yang menyakiti kyuhyun dengan tangan kekarnya.

Akhirnya lawan memilih untuk lari ketimbang terus merasakan bogem mentah milik kangin, namja yang baru saja menolong kyuhyun.

Kyuhyun tiba-tiba merasakan pandangannya mengabur dan kepalanya pening sejenak. Di pijatnya pelan dibagian yang terasa pening dan mencoba menemukan fokusnya kembali."Kyu, gwenchana?." Tanya kangin khawatir.

"Hm... Gwenchana." Balas kyuhyun seraya mendekat kearah kangin. "Gumawo hyung." Ucap kyuhyun tulus.

"Pabo..."Balas kangin kesal. "Heenim sudah mulai beraksi." lanjutnya.

"Anniyo..." Kalimat kyuhyun membuat kangin kaget. "Bukan heechul sshi. Ini perbuatan orang lain hyung."

"Yakin?. Kau sedang bermasalah dengan kim heechul loh?." Tanya kangin tidak yakin. Sementara itu ryeowook mulai kebat-kebit hatinya.

Kyuhyun kembali menggeleng."Hyung. Ayo pergi. Perkelahian kita pasti akan terdengar dari pos satpam." Ucap kyuhyun mengajak kangin berlalu dari tempat itu.

"Geure." Balas kangin sambil mengelus punggung kyuhyun lembut. Sadar bahwa kyuhyun mungkin terluka disana.

 **_** ** _Misunderstood_** **_**

"Heechul hyung. Apa yang akan kau lakukan pada asterisk?." Yesung mulai mendekati kursi sang ketua.

"Entahlah. Aku belum memikirkannya." Balas heechul santai. "Dia anak yang menarik yesungie. Sayang sekali kalau aku menyakitinya."

"Haruskah kita membunuhnya hyung, aku kesal wanitamu diambil bocah ingusan itu."

"Andwe. Kita tidak pernah menggunakan cara itu."

"Hyung... Ayolah... Bahkan aku saja kesal dengan tingkah bocah itu."

"Kau akan dipenjara kalau melakukannya sungie..."

"Hah?. Memang aku peduli?. Seperti kau tak pernah merasakannya saja hyung."

"Karena aku terlalu peduli padamu, maka aku tidak mau kau merasakan apa yang pernah aku rasakan sungie." Ucapan heechul meninggi.

"Terserahmu saja. Toh, aku bukan pemegang otoritas. Aku tidak lebih dari jongosmu hyung."

"Jaga bicaramu sungie. Atau keluar saja dari geng kalau kau tidak puas dengan kepemimpinanku." Sengit heechul.

Yesung nampak memalingkan wajah dan berlalu pergi.

 **_** ** _Misunderstood_** **_**

"Heechul itu sebenarnya siapa hyung. Dia bilang aku hanyalah pengganti." Kyuhyun yang akhirnya memilih bolos berjamaah dengan kangin itu, kini berada diatap sekolah. Pakaian mereka yang berantakan dan terdapat bercak darah dibeberapa bagian membuat keduanya memilih untuk bolos saja.

"Dia adalah salah satu anggota asterisk dulunya. Pribadinya sangat dingin dan kadang-kadang sadis. Tapi sebenarnya dia sangat baik. Suatu hari dia membuat seseorang koma dalam waktu yang cukup lama. Setelah disidik akhirnya dia ditetapkan sebagai tersangka. Setelah waktu berlalu, baru diketahui bahwa dia tidak bersalah. Dia tidak bisa kembali ke sekolah ini. Bagaimanapun juga dia memiliki catatan kriminal dan itu tidak baik untuk nama baik sekolah. Tapi kyu, kau sungguh bukan pengganti. Kau adalah satu orang yang independent, yang kami pilih untuk melengkapi tubuh kami yang mulai rentan karena satu pilarnya menghilang bukan untuk menggantikan." Jelas kangin serius.

"Hm... Arra hyung..." Kyuhyun tersenyum mendengar kalimat yang dikatakan kangin. _Pelengkap dan bukan pengganti?. Memang apa bedanya?._ batin kyuhyun miris.

 **_** ** _Misunderstood_** **_**

Ryeowook nampak duduk manis dikursinya. Satu tangannya digunakan untuk menyangga dagunya. Hari ini dia merasa sangat kesal, sungguh-sungguh kesal.

Matanya tanpa sengaja kembali melihat sikunya yang terluka. Bukan luka besar yang perlu dikhawatirkan. Hanya lecet kecil karena tergores batu kerikil saat kyuhyun menendangnya tadi.

 _Sial, hanya melawan kyuhyun dan satu temannya saja masak 5 orang preman kalah._ Batinnya kesal. "Aufh..." Desahnya tertahan.

"Kim ryeowook. Apa pelajaranku membosankan?." Tanya seorang namja setengah baya yang nampak memegang boardmaker ditangannya.

"Annimida seosaengnim. Mianhamnida..." Balas ryeowook sambil salah tingkah. _Telinga tajam sekali_ batin ryeowook semakin kesal. Sang guru segera melanjutkan pelajarannya kembali setelah desahan yang menghentikan pelajarannya sesaat tadi.

Ryeowook kembali memandang langit yang nampak biru dan bersih diatas sana. _Apa dia baik-baik saja?. Dia kena pukul beberapa kali._ Entah mengapa ada rasa sesal yang merasukinya dengan tiba-tiba. Tapi perasaan itu segera saja dienyahkannya. _Mengganggu_ pikirnya yakin.

 **_** ** _Misunderstood_** **_**

Dentang bel istirahat berbunyi 3 kali. Kyuhyun dan kangin yang memilih bolos seharian dan tidur di atap sekolah langsung membuka matanya saat mendengar nada yang mereka hafal benar itu.

"Hoahm..." Kangin menggeliatkan tubuhnya ke kanan dan kekiri, mencoba mencari kenyamanan dari setiap gerakan itu. "Aufh..." Pekiknya tertahan saat sikunya mengenai sisi beton disebelahnya.

Kyuhyun malah diam saja. Matanya intens memandang bentangan permadani biru milik Tuhan diatasnya. Pikirannya terus melayang pada kejadian pagi tadi. Sama sekali tidak menyenangkan orang yang berharga untukmu menyerangmu bukan?. Mungkin dia memang harus berbicara pada ryeowook. Bagaimanapun juga ini agak keterlaluan.

"Kyu... Kantin?." Tanya kangin singkat. Kyuhyun hanya mengangguk dan mulai melangkahkan kakinya diikuti kangin dibelakangnya. "Mungkin mereka ngumpul dikantin dan mulai mengkhawatirkan kita kyu."

"Hm..." Jawab kyuhyun super singkat dan memilih fokus pada apa yang diinjak kakinya.

 **_** ** _Misunderstood_** **_**

"Kalian kemana saja...?" Si leader tampan berwajah malaikat, leeteuk yang sudah nampak duduk manis di salah satu kursi favorit mereka.

"Wa... Tawuran, eoh?. Curang, tidak ajak-ajak yang lain." Kecam wajah china, tan hankyung sambil tersenyum.

"Bajunya kotor. Pasti bau." Sungmin yang kebetulan duduk dihadapan keduanya pura-pura menutup hidungnya.

"Aish... Tidak bau-bau amat kok min... Mau nyoba?." Tanya kangin sambil mengangsurkan seragamnya yang masih dikenakan tepat dibagian ketiaknya.

"Najis. Kau jahat hyung..." Sungmin mempoutkan bibirnya imut. Kangin malah cengengesan tak jelas.

"Kau kenapa kyu?." Tanya leeteuk yang memang punya kepekaan luar binasa itu.

"Gwenchana... Waeyo hyung?." Kyuhyun sedikit bingung dengan pertanyaan kakak tertuanya itu.

"Anni..." Leeteuk lagi males berhadapan dengan kyuhyun yang terlihat bad mood begitu. Mungkin leeteuk dalam hati mendesah keras.

Pandangan matanya beralih pada kangin mengintimidasi. "Kau berutang padaku kanginie."

"Ah... Nde hyung..."Kangin sedikit membungkuk seketika. Dia selalu takut dengan pandangan penuh ancaman milik sang ketua itu. Semnetara yang lainnya nampak tak peduli.

 **_** ** _Misunderstood_** **_**

Yesung nampak menimbang-nimbang benda berwarna silver mengkilap bergagang pendek ditangannya. Ruangan tempat perkumpulan mereka tampak sepi tanpa penghuni.

"Yesungie..." Sebuah suara menginterupsi kegiatan yesung. Tangannya secara otomatis menyembunyikan benda berkilat itu dibawah tempat duduknya. "Apa yang kau lakukan sendirian disini?." Tanya namja berwajah cantik itu.

"Annio hyung... Hanya sedang malas mengikuti kelas." Jawab yesung gugup.

"Oh... Jam pelajaran usai. Kau tak mau pulang eoh?." Tanya heechul santai sambil mengambil sepatu putihnya yang memang disimpan diruangan yang awalnya gudang itu.

"Nde... Aku masih harus mengambil tasku dulu dikelas."

Heechul segera meninggalkan yesung setelah melambaikan sepatunya sebagai tanda perpisahan.

Yesung memandang handphonenya dengan pandangan nanar. _Oppa, kami hampir selesai. Lakukan sekarang atau tidak selamanya. Kau hanya akan jadi pecundang kalau kau mengabaikan hari ini._ Begitulah rangkaian kalimat yang baru saja memasuki layar hp canggihnya itu.

"Hah..." Desahnya untuk yang kesekian kalinya. Kaki jenjangnya segera dilangkahkannya keluar dari ruangan yang cukup lebar itu dan beranjak menuju kearah tujuannya.

 **_** ** _Misunderstood_** **_**

Ryeowook melangkah dengan santai. Hari ini dia memutuskan tidak membawa mobil. Alasannya, yah... Lagi gak mood aja. Diliatnya lagi sisi jalan yang pagi tadi menjadi tempatnya mengeroyok kyuhyun. Dan sekali lagi, penyesalan kecil itu terpeta diotaknya.

"Wookie..." Sebuah suara menginterupsi langkah pendeknya yang sudah diusahakan sepanjang mungkin.

Ryeowook mengenal dengan baik suara yang keluar baru saja itu. Tak lain dan tak bukan itu adalah suara sang –mantan- sahabat. Dadanya bergemuruh antara takut dan benci. Bagaimanapun juga, dirinya bukanlah tandingan seorang cho kyuhyun.

"Wookie, ku mohon berhenti. Ada yang perlu kita bicarakan." Teriak kyuhyun sambil terus mencoba mengagapai pundak sang sahabat.

"Wae...?" Ryeowook tiba-tiba berhenti memaksa kyuhyun mengerem tubuhnya mendadak.

"Aish... Kalau mau berhenti bilang-bilang." Ucap kyuhyun kesal. Bibirnya mempout sempurna membuat ryeowook yang sudah membalikkan tubuhnya itu ternganga dan terkikik dalam hati. Sudah lama dirinya tidak melihat tingkah ajaib sang sahabat.

"Wae?." Sekali lagi ryeowook bertanya dengan nada dingin.

"Apa kau tidak merasa sedikit keterlaluan padaku?." Wajah kyuhyun menyayu seketika. Sejujurnya hatinya begitu sedih sang sahabat membencinya hingga sedalam itu.

"Cih..." Decih ryeowook kesal. "Seluruh perbuatanmu padaku bahkan lebih buruk dari yang kulakukan kyu. Memang sudah biasa sih, orang yang bersalah tidak merasa salah."

Kyuhyun hanya terpekur diam mendengar semua kalimat ryeowook. Bukan ini yang diharapkan keluar dari bibir sang sahabat. Sekalipun bukan sebuah pujian, setidaknya sang sahabat tidak berkata kasar padanya, sudah lebih dari cukup baginya. "Kau sangat membenciku?." Tanya kyuhyun dengan wajah memelas.

"Menurutmu?. Apa aku terlihat tidak terganggu dengan tingkahmu?." Tanya ryeowook.

"Bagian mana dari perbuatanku yang kau benci?."

"Apa pertanyaan itu perlu ku jawab kyu. Semuanya. Aku benci semua yang kau lakukan. Terlebih aku membenci kenyataan bahwa kau hidup dan bernafas dengan udara yang sama denganku."

Ryeowook bahkan kaget bisa mengatakan kalimat itu didepan sang sahabat. Namun kekagetannya itu segera ditutupi dengan pandangan tajamnya. Kyuhyun tersenyum perih. Wajahnya serasa ditampar dengan kekuatan yang tak sebanding dengannya.

Mata kyuhyun mulai berkaca-kaca tanpa diminta. Dia segera menengadahkan wajahnya demi menghentikan aliran yang mungkin jatuh nanti.

Dan tepat saat itu namja tampan berwajah sayu itu tengah berjalan pelan menuju arah dua orang yang nampak bersitegang tersebut.

Kyuhyun melihat langkah namja itu semakin mendekat. Dirinya juga melihat benda berkilat yang nampak semakin mengerikan tertimpa cahaya mentari.

Kyuhyun sungguh terkejut dengan pemandangan itu. Matanya segera fokus pada namja dibelakang ryeowook yang semakin dekat itu. Namja tampan itu mulai memamerkan benda tajam digenggamannya seakan menyampaikan sebuah pesan. Jarak namja itu dengan ryeowook semakin pendek. Sementara air mata yang kyuhyun coba tahan itu akhirnya tumpah tanpa bisa dibendung.

Ryeowook sesungguhnya terkejut dengan pemandangan dihadapannya. Oh ayolah, cho kyuhyun yang menjujung tinggi harga dirinya menangis dihadapannya.

Tiba-tiba kyuhyun memeluk tubuh mungil ryeowook intens, dan membaliknya 180 derajat dari posisinya saat itu. Dan, "Argh..." Kyuhyun mengerang pelan. Sangat pelan. Bahkan terlalu pelan untuk ryeowook sadari apa yang terjadi pada namja berkulit pucat yang tengah memeluknya.

"Apa yang kau lakukan kyu?." Tanya ryeowook dingin.

"Jebal... Sekali saja. Setelah ini aku tidak akan melakukannya lagi wookie... Aku janji..."

:Singkirkan tubuhmu dariku sekarang atau aku akan mempermalukanmu." Ryeowook lama-lama gerah dengan perilaku kyuhyun. Bayangkan saja, bukan mereka berdua loh pemilik jalan itu. Itu jalan umum dan ini sangat memalukan.

Sejenak kemudian kyuhyun semakin merapatkan pelukannya dan melepaskannya kemudian. "Mianhae... Aku sudah selesai..." Kyuhyun mulai menggigit bibirnya keras.

"Tsk..." Tanpa basa basi ryeowook mulai meninggalkan kyuhyun yang sedikit membungkuk.

"Anyyeong wookie..." Ucapnya lemah. Sebuah senyuman lembut segera saja terukir dibibirnya. Dan brukk... Tubuh kyuhyun menghantam kerasnya jalan tanpa satupun yang mampu mencegahnya.

"Ommo..." Beberapa orang yang kebetulan lewat disekitar kyuhyun mulai mendekat dan mengerumun sesegera yang mereka mampu.

Ryeowook yang memang belum melangkah terlalu jauh sedikit terkejut dengan bunyi yang baru saja didengarnya. Ditolehkannya kepalanya keasal suara, berharap apapun hal buruk yang terfikir diotaknya hanya sekedar fikiran buruk.

Langkah kakinya kembali mengajaknya berbalik dan melihat apapun ditempat yang baru saja ditinggalkannya itu.

Dan saat seluruh indranya mampu memproses apa yang terjadi dihadapannya, ryeowook segera menyibak lautan manusia yang mulai mengerumuni tubuh tak berdaya yang tergeletak pasrah dijalanan itu.

"Kyu..." Ucap ryeowook lirih. Tangannya segera meraih tubuh lemah sang sahabat.

Kyuhyun masih membuka matanya, tapi kesadarannya sudah mulai terenggut sepenuhnya dari tubuhnya. Beberapa ingatan tiba-tiba saja mengalir memenuhi memorinya yang mulai buram itu.

 _"_ _Kyu... Sebenarnya kenapa kau melakukan banyak hal untuk bocah pendek itu sih?. Dia kan sama sekali tak menganggapmu." Kecam kangin dengan gaya manlynya yang segera diamini oleh leeteuk, hankyung dan juga sungmin._

 _"_ _Entahlah hyung..." Jawab kyuhyun tak jelas saat itu._

"Kyu... Jebal... Jawab aku... Gwenchana...? Gwenchana kyuhyun ah...?" Ryeowook mulai menitikkan air mata setetes demi setetes, dan akhirnya menjadi deras.

 _Hari itu aku mengatakan entah. Tapi sebenarnya aku tahu mengapa aku melakukannya hyung. Wookie adalah sahabat pertamaku yang bersedia menerima setiap kekuranganku diatas kelebihanku. Karenanya aku tidak bisa melepaskannya begitu saja. Dia terlalu berharga didalam kehidupanku yang tidak terlalu berharga ini._ Batin kyuhyun diambang kesadarannya.

Tiba-tiba tubuh kyuhyun mengejang beberapa kali, menyebabkan darah yang sedari tadi merembes dibalik jas biru gelapnya semakin deras. "119 jebal... Temanku... Jebal..." Teriak ryeowook kesal.

Tak butuh waktu lama, mobil ambulance datang di TKP dan segara memberi pertolongan darurat pada kyuhyun, memasukkannya kedalam mobil dan membawanya menuju rumah sakit terdekat.

"Dia benar-benar menarik. Type setia kawan yang merelakan dirinya sendiri sebagai tameng." Ucap namja tampan yang kini bersembunyi dibalik tingginya gedung menjulang. "Pabo..." Lanjut namja yang ternyata adalah yesung itu dan segera melangkah meninggalkan posisinya saat ini.

 **_** ** _Misunderstood_** **_**

Kyuhyun segera ditangani oleh tim medis. Namun karena pendarahannya yang cukup parah dan mengenai ginjal kirinya, tim dokter meminta seluruh keluarga kyuhyun terus berdoa demi keselamatannya.

"Wookie..." Yeoja berparas cantik segera melangkah mendekati tempat duduk ryeowook. Segera saja dipeluknya tubuh pendek yang tetap saja lebih tinggi darinya itu.

"Eommonim..." Ucap ryeowook pelan. Dibenamkannya wajah sayunya dibahu wanita yang sudah lama tak ditemuinya itu.

"Apa yang terjadi pada kyunnie ryeowook goon?." Ayah dari kyuhyun mulai menunjukkan wajah khawatir.

"Naneun molla abonim... Mianhae..." Balas ryeowook penuh rasa bersalah. Ryeowook tidak tahu apa yang sebenarnya terjadi pada sang sahabat.

"Kenapa kau meminta maaf. Tentu saja ini semua bukan salahmu. Dia memang senang mencari masalah. Pabo aegya..." Ucap tuan cho dengan wajah kesal sekaligus sedih dan khawatir.

Mereka bertiga segera kembali khusyuk pada do'a-do'anya.

 **_** ** _Misunderstood_** **_**

3 hari setelah kejadian itu, Cho kyuhyun masih belum bangun dari lelap tidur panjangnya. Kadang-kadang dia kembali menemui masa kritisnya dan dapat melewatinya seperti sebuah keajaiban. Keempat sahabatnya terus bergantian menjenguknya, dan ryeowook tak pernah mau pergi terlalu jauh dari tubuh sang sahabat.

Sementara itu kim jong woon mendekam didalam jeruji besi. 2 hari setelah dirinya menusuk tubuh kyuhyun, dia segera menyerahkan diri dengan kesadaran bahwa dia telah melakukan tindak kriminal.

"Pabo namja..." Ucap heechul yang pagi itu mengunjungi sang sahabat.

"Arra.." Balas yesung kesal. Heechul sudah mengatakan bahwa dirinya pabo puluhan kali semenjak pertama kali dihukum.

"Aku tanya, kenapa kau melakukannya?. Jelas-jelas aku sudah mengatakan jangan menggunakan kekerasan. Katakan alasanmu selain kesal, karena si bocah itu berhasil menjadi kekasih si pe####r." Pinta heechul tegas.

"Aigoo... Mungkin setelah SMA kau harus mendaftar disekolah kepolisian." Ucap yesung kesal.

"Oh ya...? Apa aku pantas disana?." Heenim kumat narsisnya. "Tsk, jangan mengalihkan pembicaraan. Katakan alasanmu kim jong woon atau aku tidak akan menanyaimu lagi seumur hidup." Bentak heechul mulai kesal.

"Itu alasanku melakukannya. Aku tak ingin kau mengabaikanku hyung." Balas yesung yakin.

Heechul tercengang dengan jawaban itu. " Baiklah. Kau bersalah dan kau pantas dihukum. Meski begitu, aku akan tetap menjadi sahabatmu. Tidak peduli seburuk apa dirimu. Jadi bertahanlah dan kuatkan dirimu. Kehidupan di dalam penjara tidak akan pernah setenang saat kita bebas sungie. Berbuat baiklah, siapa tahu kau dapat remisi. Arra...?" Heechul terus saja menasehati yesung seperti ibu menasehati putranya.

"Aku pulang sungie. Besok aku akan kesini lagi mengunjungimu." Pamit heechul.

"Dan kau mau menyaiku lagi hyung?. Aku mohon..." Belum selesai yesung berkata. "Aku sudah cukup dengan segala pertanyaanku. Aku hanya akan menemanimu. Sendiri di dalam tahanan itu benar-benar buruk. Meskipun kau memang pantas dimasukkan penjara. Aufh... Aigoo..." Keluh heechul terus menerus.

Kaki jenjangnya segera membawa tubuhnya melangkah semakin jauh dari pandangan sang sahabat. "Mianhae hyung... Aku tergoda oleh wanitamu." Ucap yesung lirih.

 **_** ** _Misunderstood_** **_**

Kyuhyun masih belum menunjukkan tanda-tanda akan segera sadar. Ryeowook setiap hari terus menerus berada di dekat kyuhyun meski dirinya tidak bisa meninggalkan kewajibannya sebagai seorang pelajar.

"Kyu... Jebal... Buka matamu... Kenapa kau marahnya lama sekali?. Kau sungguh balas dendam padaku?."

Berbagai kalimat yang diucapkan oleh keempat sahabat kyuhyun kembali terngiang dibenaknya.

 _"_ _Kyuhyun mencegahmu dibodohi lee hyukjae..."_

 _"_ _Kyuhyun hanya tidak ingin kau berurusan dengan seorang yang tidak bisa kau tanding. Dia hanya mengumpankan tubuhnya."_

 _"_ _Kyuhyun selalu melindungimu dari jauh. Dia mengawasimu berharap kau akan terus baik-baik saja. Dan dia yang justru menerima semua lukanya."_

Sungguh setiap kalimat itu membuatnya hampir gila. Selama ini dia tidak pernah menngerti mengapa kyuhyun memilih diam saat dia menuduhnya dengan segala macam tuduhan. Tidakkah kyuhyun lelah?.

Ryeowook kembali memeluk tubuh sang sahabat yang semakin mengurus hari demi hari. "Kyu... Aku akan terus menemanimu sekalipun itu tak bisa mengembalikan perhatianmu padaku selama ini. Aku memang namja bodoh yang tahu ada orang lain yang memasang tubuhnya untuk melindungiku. Tetapi kau... Kau sahabatku yang paling bodoh. Kau tak pernah mengerti bahwa aku menunggu alasanmu. Just give me a reason, and i trust you then." Rembesan air mata mengalir begitu saja dari kelopaknya.

Diusapnya lembut jemari tangan kyuhyun yang mengurus dan semakin pucat. " Jebal, cepatlah bangun kyu... Biarkan aku menebus hutangku padamu." Ryeowook segera tenggelam dalam dunia kesedihannya kembali.

Sekalipun kyuhyun tak bisa menggerakkan setiap otot yang dimilikinya, namun alam bawah sadarnya masih mendengar. _Jangan putus asa. Jika nanti jasadku tak bisa bersamamu lagi, aku janji, jiwaku akan terus merangkulmu dan melindungimu selamanya wookie, karena kau sahabatku yang paling berharga. Saranghaeyo nae chinguya... Jeongmal mianhae.. Jeongmal gumawo..._ Batin kyuhyun dalam ketidaksadarannya. Sebuah senyuman melengkung begitu saja di bibirnya yang pucat.

 **_FIN_**

 **Ending ngegantung. Silahkan chingu lanjutkan sendiri. Maunya kyuhyun hidup dan sehat kembali atau berbahagia disamping Tuhan. kekekeke...**

 **Banyak typo(s) karena fuyu gak sempet ngedit. Mata fuyu udah dempet. Mianhae chingu...**

 **Semoga ada yang suka...**

 **Mind to review chingu...?**

 **Fuyuhime Ryuu, 07 September 2015.**


End file.
